beyblade_burst_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Arman Kusaba
Appearance Arman has tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, and curly eyebrows. He sports a black undershirt, a yellow martial arts robe with a white symbol outlined in magenta, green pants, and green shoes with white toecaps and magenta highlights. Arman also has a green headband with a white symbol that he puts on when preparing for Beybattles. When he isn't wearing it, he keeps it tied around his left sleeve. Personality Arman is a very self-confident, intelligent and hard working Blader. He doesn't like people, such as Fumiya dissing his teammate. He has a bit of a mischievous streak, and likes to try and make his opponents say "Uncle". Outside of battle, Arman is generally quiet and faintly reserved too. He's also protective of his little brother, Taka, shown when he lightly scolded him for getting in trouble with another Blader who wanted to steal Ashindra. Arman is also quite loyal to his team, as he was the only who stayed with the Victories when the majority of them left for Fumiya's team. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Rise In Beyblade Burst Rise, it is revealed that after everyone left team Victories for Fumiya's Spark Wings, Arman stayed with the Victories saying that he liked Tango Koryu's teaching style. He is also a big rival of Fumiya Kindo. They have been rivals for a long time. Beyblades * Bushin Ashindra: Arman's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux * Bushin Guard: Ashindra uses its twelve-bladed Layer Base to create a protective whirlwind to fend off opposing attacks. * Hurricane Defense: Ashindra uses the Hurricane Disc's free-spinning feature to deflect incoming attacks. * Tower Counter: Using its Keep Driver, and the stadium slope, Ashindra speeds up for a counterattack. * Double Bushin Guard: A stronger version of Bushin Guard. * Double Bushin Guard: A stronger version of Bushin Guard. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise! * Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir! Relationships Taka Kusaba Taka is Arman's little brother thrust they blade together a lot. Fumiya Kindo Arman is Fumiya's rival and because he's a member of the Victories, they're also distant to each other. = Quotes * "I'm gonna make you say "Uncle"!" Arman told Dante * "I told you that you weren't ready." -to Taka when he wanted to battle with Ashura * "Don't cry when you lose." Trivia * His first name "Amane" means "heavenly sound" in Japanese, referring to his bey, Bushin Ashindra, while his last name "Kusaba" means "grass and leaf". * Arman's appearance is similar to that of Daigo Kurogami, as both Bladers have long, upward-spiking hair and wear bandanas, although Arman only wears his during battle. ** Arman also looks similar to Ken Midori, as both Bladers wear clothing in shades of green and have long, spiky, dark hair. They also use green-colored defense types. * One of the poses that Arman makes when assuming his launching stance mirrors his Bey's Ten Layer Weight. * Arman is the Fifth character to use Hyper Flux.